Winter's Frost
by Golden Feather Ink
Summary: A girl named Allison has been chosen as Jack's Soul Mate by the moon. His frost and her chill mix perfectly for the Winter season like their centers; Fun and Joy. But when Pitch rises again, will the thrill of fear outweigh the joy of love? For Painted-red-colored-blue!
1. Chapter 1

Me:This is for Painted-red-colored-blue. She wanted a Jack Frost story, so here it is! I don't own the Rise of the Guardians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

I woke up. It was cold and dark. No light to shine through the bar of shadows incircling my vision. I coughed out something that was lodged in my throat. It felt wet to the touch. Was it blood? No, it was thiner, like water. Why was water in my throat? Where am I? I swayed my head side to side in confusion, trying to peer through the darkness. I still couldn't see. I reached out a hand. It met with no solid object; only cool darkness covered my skin. I tried to retract it, but something latched onto my hand. I shivered; it was cold. Yanking my hand away, I curled up into a ball. 'Help,'I cried out,'Someone SAVE me!' I heard no response. Only eerie silence. I don't know how long I stayed there, crouching and all that, but I saw a claw of light pierce through the matted dark cloth of shadows. I hurredly crawled to the tear and peeked out. I saw the moon staring down on me. The crack widened and I was brought to life. I stared at the world around me. Stars and snow surrounded me, entrancing me. I glanced down and saw my reflection. I wore a long-sleeved blue t-shirt with faded brown cut-offs and held a light brown wooden staff. A carving of a snowflake was carved on to the top of the wood, blue energy pulsing in the cracks. I had a glowing sappire eye with an emerald one to accompany it. My waist-length hair was hazel with white tips. I had three piercings on each ear, the earings glistening like diamonds. Above my reflection, there was the smiling reflection of the moon. I looked up. 'Allison Winter,' a soft voice spoke, echoing the title around in her head. "Is that my name?" a voice rasped out in a hoarse voice. My voice. No one answered. I sighed and looked around. 'Where to go, where to go...' Moonlight highlighted everything silver, making the world look like a picture from a fairytale. Suddenly, the wind blew fiercely and saw a figure collapse on the snow. I raised my staff instinctivly, taking a step back. "Who are you?" both me and the figure chorused. I frowned,"What are you doing here?" we repeated again. This was starting to get irritating. "WHO ARE YOU?!" we screamed together, rushing at each other. We both froze as we got a glimpse of each other. He...looked almost exactly like me! He had a blue hoodie, light brown pants(?), and snow white hair. He had a sheperd's crook in his hand, raised in a defensive position like me. He had brilliant blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked again, lowering my staff a bit. He hesataited before answering,"Frost. Jack Frost. Now, who are you?" I gaped a bit. Jack Frost...now why did that sound familiar?

_'"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" A woman walked up to me and ruffled my short hair. It was a dark brown with golden tips. "Of course hunny,"she answered,"What type of story do you want to hear?" I bounced up and down excitedly,"A fairytale! A fairytale!" The mom chuckled a bit and pondered a bit. She snapped her fingers together,"How about the story of Jack Frost?" I nodded. "Very well. Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Jackson Overland. This little boy had a little sister. One day, they both went to a nearby frozen pond to learn how to ice-skate. However, they didn't know that the ice was very thin there,"I gasped,"so when Jack and his sister went on the ice, it cracked under the sister's feet. Little Jack saw the crack and tried to get his sister across. Grabbing her hand, the boy flung the girl to shore while he fell into the freezing water. But, he didn't die, but gained winter powers,"My eyes widened in wonder," And that's how he came to be the boy who spread winter and snow around the world." I cocked my head to the side,"What happend to the sister?" My mother grinned,"She lived a full and happy life."I nodded and went to bed...'_

I don't know what my name is...so I guess I have to adopt the name whispered to me. "Allison Winter," I answered without hesitation. Jack looked at me in curiosity. "Why do you look like me? Are you a fangirl?" I shook my head,"I don't know...I just woke up like this." He gripped his staff tighter. He seemed to ponder this. "Did you try to talk to MiM?" "Who's MiM?" Frosty rolled his eyes,"The Man in the Moon of course. Didn't he tell you your name?" I nodded. "Did he tell you your center?" The Man in the Moon whispered again,'Joy...' "Uhh...Joy?" I asked more than said. He grinned,"Cool! My center is Fun!"(Hehe...cool punz... :D) 'Frost...Winter...wow, am I like a winter person? Eh, I always loved the season anyway.'


	2. Chapter 2

Me: 44 views! In two days! :D Supere: This is now an official story! Me: Yayz! I don't own the Rise of the Guardians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

"So...what do we do now?" I asked, leaning on my staff casualy. Jack shrugged. "I don't know...do you want to have a snowball fight?" The request startled me...I don't know what a snowball fight is..."What's a snowball fight?" He gawked at me like I was insane. "You don't know what a snowball fight is? Have you been under a rock lately?" I glared at him. He grinned sheepishly. "Ehehehe... you're new, right...do you wanna know how to play the game?" I pondered it and nodded. Hey, what do I got to lose? He leaned down and picked up some snow. "Okay, you grab some snow and squish it into a ball..." Jack mashed it together, forming a perfect sphere of white,"And then you..." It hit me strait in the face and Frost ran, laughing gleefully. The soggy mess froze to my face and I cursed out loud, but I smiled. I don't know why I am, but I'm grinning, and I don't mind. It's fun...

_'"Llis, Llis, try to hit me!" giggled a girl who ran in the snow. I concentrated hard on making a sphere of snow with my chubby mittens, failing to do it as each chunk of snow slid off of my palm. Sighing in frustration, I resorted to chasing. And we ran. We ran over ice, hills, lumps of snow, and even my own brother, but I never seemed to catch her. She was just too fast. Panting, I tried to increase my speed only to get hit in the face by a ball. A white, soft ball. A snowball. Falling on the ground with an "oof," I laughed with my buddies. My brother had gotten his revenge...'_

I chased after Frost in a speed I didn't know I had. I quickly caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. We both laughed and laughed and laughed...it was the best time I've ever had in my life! I gasped for breath and clutched my sides. Giggling gurgled out of my mouth as I buried my head in the snow, trying to stop myself from suffocating by the lack of actual breathing. When my breathing turned back to normal. My mismatched eyes glanced up and saw a beautiful shining light in the hemisphere. It was pink, green, and purple, all waving in a motion of colors. Jack was looking at it too. "What is it?" I mumbled wonderingly. "The Northern Lights; it means trouble." I looked at him in confusion; what trouble. He lifted up his staff and yelled,"Wind, take me to North's Workshop!" And he was lifted into the sky at an astonishing speed. "Hey, wait for me!" I yelled, following him in vain. He quickly left my sight. "Jerk...did't even say goodbye..." I panted as I looked at the direction Jack went. I stared at that spot before looking at my staff. Hey, if he could do it with his staff, why can't I do it with mine? Pacing over, I grasped the staff and lifted it just like Frosty did. "Wind, take me to North's place...wherever that is!" Nothing happend. "Please?" I was lifted up so fast that I almost lost the grip I had on my staff. The snowflake carving glowed a brighter blue. Who knew kind words could get you so far? I laughed gleefully as I passed through a cloud. There weren't many clouds in the sky so I could see many lights from the city. It shone yellow and white among the darkness like the stars did. The stars were WAY prettier though, with the constellations and moon. I saw tiny black dots of people scurrying across the streets in a haste to get home. I don't know why though; isn't it better to watch the stars and moon and be content rather be consumed of fear of not being able to see what's behind you? Hmmm...weird...

'_"Mommy, I don't want to go to bed!" I shouted, scurrying under the bed. I could see my mother put her hands on her hips and gave me the I-know-what's-good-for-you-so-do-what-I-say look. I pouted and whined, "Why do I need to go to bed? I want to look for a shooting star!" My Mom shook her head and sighed, "You have school tomorrow and you need to get a full hours rest to do your best." I groaned and stayed under the bed; I'm NOT going to be denied what I wanted to do...'_

Soon, I was in a blizzard of snow and was dropped in front of a large building. I ignored the fact that the snow froze on me and proceeded to open the door. I couldn't; I froze the door in place. I groaned when I couldn't exactly pry my fingers off the handle either. Pushing and tugging, I tried with all my might to open or at least take the handle off, but it ended with failure. Growling, I resorted to slamming into it. It worked, needless to say, as I saw Jack, a kangaroo, a huge man with "Naughty" and "Nice" tatoos, what appeared to be a giant hummingbird, and a shorty all gawking at me. Well, crap... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Like? Hate? Pleez review!


End file.
